emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5081 (3rd September 2008)
Plot Belle is bullied by Nicola, who is desperate to get a new story out of Rodney, but Belle doesn't take kindly to Nicola's tone. Belle visits Rodney and he tells her a story, but she informs him that Nicola has been pushing her to get a story from him. Belle reports back to Nicola and hints that Rodney may be on to her. A panicky Nicola tells David that she may be busted, but she sends the story to the publisher, anyway. Doug is taken aback when Brenda snaps at him, but a cheeky Gennie tells him that Brenda is always off-hand with men that she likes. Doug spots an opportunity and he spends the day helping out Brenda in the cafe, but he oversteps the mark when he asks her out on a date and Laurel tells him off for making a play for yet another woman. Jasmine is excited about her article about the disastrous village show making headlines in the Courier, but she is crestfallen when she picks up the paper. Instead, the drama of the hostage situation at Home Farm has made the front page and she feels that she has missed out yet again. Elsewhere, Matthew manages to help Katie take her mind out of Grayson and the siege at Home Farm by spending time with her at the stables. During a meeting with one of their associates, however, Matthew and Jimmy are anxious to learn that King & Sons are on the brink of financial collapse unless they agree to cut their losses. While helping Carl recoup from the previous events at Home Farm, Lexi is horrified to learn of his contemplation with death and makes him promise to never go through with that again. Cast Regular cast * Carl King - Tom Lister * Jimmy King - Nick Miles * Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver * Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop * Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler * Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper * Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman * Ashley Thomas - John Middleton * Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy * Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston * Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw * Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward * Matthew King - Matt Healy * Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook * Genesis Walker - Sian Reese-Williams * Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox * Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower * Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) * Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen * David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden * Donald De Souza - Michael Jayston Guest cast * John Berris - Ian Champion Locations * Dale View - Lobby, living room and Carl's room * Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office/Café Hope - Shop floor, flat living room/kitchen and café * Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen * Home Farm - Office, stables and grounds * Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office * Brook Cottage - Back garden and kitchen * The Woolpack - Bar * Emmerdale Exclusive Cleaning Services - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,520,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes